


Earning It

by Typey



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, very good use of Emily Lake's wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typey/pseuds/Typey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka always did know just what to do to score the way teachers wanted her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning It

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-prompt fill for Warehouse 13 After Hours kink meme: 13 (spanking), 32 (student/teacher), 35 (roleplay), 49 (going commando).

“I wanted to congratulate you.”

Myka looked up from her desk at the interruption. A nearly-American-accented interruption. She had thought their little house behind the B&B was empty and that Helena was running through database protocols with Claudia. Her brain registered her wife’s outfit before she could ask about the change of plans, though, and suddenly a whole swarm of new questions rose up — a swarm led by why exactly Helena’s alter ego was standing in the doorway of their library?

Aqua cardigan over a floral-print blouse. Dark skirt. Thin light brown belt. Hair up in a high ponytail cascading in luscious waves past the nape of her neck, the flyaways held in place with bobby pins. A pair of open-toed nude wedges drawing attention to dainty fuchsia toenails.

Myka was surprised that in her shock she could still come up with words like “flabbergasted” and “bewildered.” She was not surprised, though, that one wink and a subtle nod from Helena set her at ease.

Her heart ratcheting down from its uneven skip and her words slowly returning to her, she succeeded in stammering out a reply.

“Uh...um, congratulate me on what?” She stood and walked around the desk, unsure of what Helena had in mind. Myka’s hesitance must have showed, as a predatory smile flashed across her wife’s face before being quickly replaced by a look of very obviously feigned earnestness.

“Why, all that extra time in my classroom these last several weeks really did the trick to push you over the edge. You put in so much effort to learn what you needed and to keep performing right up until the end. I can think of very little you deserve more than that valedictory award.”

“Oh, uh. Yeah.” Myka, still flustered, hated the feeling of falling short in this role Helena had given her. She wasn’t sure if Helena was stepping forward to settle her nerves, or if “Ms. Lake” was trying to keep her off balance. And she wasn’t sure that both results weren’t somehow happening simultaneously

A chuckle from Helena preceded a slight tease: “It’s amazing how you’re obviously so good with words but can never seem to find them around me. Isn’t it?” The question was playful, as light as her hand resting on Myka’s forearm.

She shivered. Helena murmured softly and stepped even closer to Myka, who finally managed a not-quite-responsive “yes, Ms. Lake.”

“I would have thought we were past ‘Ms. Lake’ after this morning’s ceremony.” Helena’s voice dropped to a sinful whisper to finish with a “Myka” that she felt on her skin and racing through her veins. 

Shallow breaths weren’t getting Myka enough oxygen to help her process Helena’s proximity or that timbre of her voice that always resonated deep and shook loose Myka’s inhibitions, leaving her adrift amid a building wave of desire. 

“Yes, Ms. Lake.”

A full-throated laugh did nothing but draw Myka’s eyes to Helena’s lips watching them form words in a still-so-unexpected accent. “Oh, you _did_ learn at least one thing quite well in all those hours spent in here, didn’t you?” Helena used both hands, sliding them up Myka’s arms to wrap around shoulders quaking with some mixture of desire and residual uncertainty.

“I...I hope I learned more than just what I needed to earn my grade, Ms. Lake.” Flicking her eyes up from Helena’s alluring mouth to try to gauge how well she had done with her dialogue, Myka caught another wink and nearly missed a swipe of tongue over Helena’s lower lip.

Myka leaned in for a kiss, gasping as Helena used the shift in balance to spin her around. “Tsk tsk. You learned one lesson but seem to have forgotten another: that you have to earn those kisses as surely as you had to earn your grades.” Helena stepped up against Myka’s back, reaching forward to grab Myka’s wrists only slightly harder than necessary to guide them to the top of the desk. 

Leaning close, she whispered in Myka’s ear. “I had had one thing in mind that you deserved more than your award, but that prize will have to wait since you deserve something entirely different now, won’t it?”

Myka wasn’t sure if Helena had pressed between her shoulderblades or if the air leaving her lungs with a nearly moaned, “Yes, Ms. Lake,” drew her upper body down. But there she was, bent over a desk, responding to her wife as if she were a lecherous, predatory teacher...and so wet because of it.

Helena placed her hands on Myka’s hips, tugging them back just enough to make Myka move her feet farther apart and arch her back. And whimper as those hands edged forward, teasing Myka with the possibility of fingers finding and driving into slick heat. But Helena swept them backward, instead, running them over the curve of hips to take not-so-gentle grasp of Myka’s ass — and let loose with delighted sighs and murmurs as she explored the taut surface of Myka’s jeans, hands gripping, squeezing, caressing. 

“You want to ask me what’s next, darling, don’t you?” Each successive touch clearing more thoughts from Myka’s mind until she was completely fixated on the heat radiating from her center.

“ _Don’t_ you?” Fingers dug sharply into tight muscles, and Myka gasped out, “No, Ms. Lake.”

Helena relented, relaxing her grip, only for Myka to arch and sway back searching for more contact with Helena’s hands. Another chuckle, this time with a sharper edge, matched the tone of Helena’s teasing. “You won’t let yourself ask for what’s next, but you certainly can’t seem to keep yourself from wanting it.”

Myka moaned as Helena drew her hands away completely. She knew how she must look — ass pushed out as far as it could go, forehead pressing hard against the desktop, fingers alternately splayed out and curling against the wooden surface, body heaving with breaths that brought in far too little oxygen for full sentences or complete thoughts. She knew, and she didn’t care.

She wanted those hands on her body, pushing clothes out of the way to get at skin thrilling in need of Helena’s touch. To make her already sensitive nerves run riot.

Myka had no idea how long she’d waited like that, presenting herself to Helena, and she finally gave in, her voice cracking in a plea.

“Please, Ms. Lake.” Myka heard no movement, no encouragement, from behind her. “Please, Ms. Lake. May I earn that kiss?”

Helena’s “oh, you _may_ ” was a fleeting interlude between the shock of the first hard slap to Myka’s denim-covered ass and a series of stinging smacks to each side. In an irregular pattern perfectly designed to heighten Myka’s need, Helena continued unyieldingly, laying down alternating rhythms of fast flurries that sent Myka’s mind reeling and left her gasping for breath through yelps of pain and heavy smacks that methodically covered every inch from hip to hip and apex to the tops of thighs. 

Myka had lost any sense of time as the sounds of strike after strike blended together and provided the meter for the rocking of her hips in search of each new impact. She knew she moaned as she felt heat spread across her skin and wetness pool where she was desperate for contact, for friction, for anything. She knew she called out for Helena to be inside her, but she couldn’t hear her own voice over the rushing of her pulse and echoes from the endless rise and fall of Helena’s hand.

Just as Myka was sure she’d come undone at the next thudding blow, Helena dragged her up and spun her around. A hard, inartful kiss and the sudden rushing of blood from her head left Myka swooning, and she broke away from Helena to cry out as her throbbing ass hit the desk. Helena took the offer of Myka’s neck, exposed as she flung her head back, and sucked hard against the spot just below her jaw. 

Myka’s hips thrust up toward Helena — and off the hard wooden surface — her weight supported only by arms shaking under the onslaught of desire and pain. Helena straddled Myka’s right leg, sliding her own leg between Myka’s and up against the seam of her jeans, and forcing Myka to sit fully. She wouldn’t have been able to tell Helena whether the writhing was a futile attempt to soothe her tender ass or to seek out contact against Helena’s body, but her wife obliged in the latter, rolling her hips forward to ride Myka’s thigh and drive her own forward in counterpoint to Myka’s thrusts. 

Helena disentangled her right hand from Myka’s wild curls and trailed it down her neck, her chest, her stomach, to deftly unbutton and unzip her jeans. She did not pause before sliding her hand inside and cupping Myka through her panties. A few quick strokes to the sodden fabric had Myka jerking her hips and grabbing the edge of the desk for balance. Stilling her right hand, Helena took hold of Myka’s with her left and guided it to the hem of her skirt. Soft kisses encouraged Myka to run her hand along smooth skin and edge higher, pushing the skirt up Helena’s thigh. Myka’s hand continued its path and she moaned when she realized Helena had nothing underneath the prim wardrobe of Ms. Emily Lake.

Slipping two fingers inside her wife, Myka let Helena enjoy the sensation of their bodies pressed hard against each other and holding each other so intimately. Helena breathed deeply against Myka’s neck as she pushed the barrier of her panties aside and slid into the welcoming pool of wet heat.

Despite racing hearts and fiery nerves, the two women started slowly, rocking against each other in a rhythm that drove fingers deep. Myka dragged her slick fingers up to circle Helena’s clit, teasing around it to keep her wife primed, brushing over it lightly to draw Helena closer to the edge. And they both gasped sharply as Myka pressed down and Helena responded by thrusting hard inside Myka, the heel of her palm causing shockwaves straight from Myka’s clit up her spine. Over and over, the well-matched patterns of sweeping, driving fingers and hips rolling hard to find just the right spots pulled panting, rasping cries from them.

They rocked again and again, coming hard. Quivering hands teased out the aftershocks of climax, and breathless kisses peppered the matching flushed skin of necks and cheeks and throats. Myka encircled Helena’s waist with her left arm, shifting her wife into the space between her thighs and supporting her in languid afterglow; Myka squirmed against the desk at the reawakening of a different kind of throbbing, but kept tight hold of Helena, who nuzzled into the crook of Myka’s neck. 

Myka smiled at the affection and held Helena tighter. 

“So, about that A…”


End file.
